Toph Bei Fong's Least Favorite Methods of Travel
by Leila-Dinthalion
Summary: One of those one word sentence prompt things. Taang flavored and humorous.


Wrote it to break out of writer's block.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words

**(Toph Bei Fong's Least Favorite Methods of Travel)**

**Appa's Saddle**

Toph swallowed a gulp of fear as she leapt into the saddle; she'd never been flying before, but she had given up her life and possibly her parent's love to run away with him, she wouldn't let fear get in her way now.

**Submarine**

Toph swallowed the urge to cry even as she was unable to swallow the bile that surged in her throat; was this thing _designed_ to make her feel horrible?

**Penguin Sledding**

"He must be insane," she thought as their penguin soared through the air after having gone off the edge of a cliff; all she could do was wrap her arms around him tighter. (After all, a bit of insanity is attractive to Toph)

**Top of Aang's Glider**

She was removed from the earth, essentially helpless as she clung to a wooden frame that seemed far weaker than it had several seconds ago, but she had one hand buried in Aang's shirt, and somehow that made it all right.

**Giant Koi Fish**

She had listened to his cries of joy for half an hour before she came up to him as he rested and started to undress; even if it was in the water there was no way he was going to have that much fun without her.

**Walking through the Desert**

The sand between her toes was both warm and irritating at the same time, but Twinkletoes' absence disturbed her more than her lack of sight.

**Falling**

The wind rushing through her hair and over her skin was both terrifying and exhilarating at the same time and for a few moments Toph could almost understand Aang's love of flight before the reality of her situation hit her. (He swooped in and caught her moments later, of course.)

**Appa, Bareback**

She seized clumps of fur in both fists and buried her face in Appa's back; even though the experience was terrifying, she had missed flying with Appa a lot. (Burying her face also hid the sight of her tears from her companion's eyes.)

**Trudging through the Swamp**

Toph's feet squelched with each step and she blew her sweaty bangs out of her face for the thousandth time as she followed Katara and Sokka as they lead the way to their 'cousin's' settlement; her envy of Aang, who had somehow managed to avoid this occasion, increased exponentially with each breath she took.

**Canoe**

Toph screamed uncharacteristically as the canoe almost tipped over for the third time, and her face, pink from the cold, turned bright red at her companion's laughter.

**Raft**

Toph sighed and poked Aang in the shoulder as she lay down in the raft, "Ya know, even if this is technically a boat and all, I'm almost enjoying this 'floating down the river' thing."

**Ice Slide**

Their screams mingled and echoed off the cavern walls, a mix of exhilaration and terror, and their arms wrapped around each other so tightly that they could hardly tell whose arms were whose anymore.

**Swimming**

She finally decided that she was tired of their pleas for her to enter the water; backing up, she started running towards the lake, "CANONBALL!" (Because even if she's scared, Toph never does anything halfway.)

**Walking through the Snow**

Toph stood just off the ramp of the metal boat, her boots halfway buried in the snow, she didn't know whether to be angry or grateful when Zuko and Sokka each took one of her arms and wordlessly started to guide her. (Older brothers _can_ be nice sometimes, after all.)

**Swamp Skiing**

"No. Freaking. Way." She lay down her ultimatum for the last time, there was no way that anyone was convincing her to get out there, not even the Avatar.

**Dragged by Ankles**

"What do you think you're doing!?" She yelled at the older girls who had taken her feet captive, "I said- " she was cut off by Katara, "Toph, I think that we need to have a conversation about 'growing up'." ("Aang, save me!" Little could she know that Aang was being pinned down by Zuko and Sokka at the moment.)

**Glider surfing**

"Whaddya mean, you've never done this before?!" she yelled at the boy who was controlling the slim piece of wood they were standing on; he responded by holding her arms tighter.

**Hang Gliding**

She held onto the handles for dear life, but some part of her was aware that she would be safe even if she let go.

**Snowboarding**

She tried to kick him as he fastened her feet to the board, but he blocked her with the ease of practice. ("Come on, Toph, it'll be fun!")

* * *

**A/N: **Based off of a list of ways that Toph doesn't/wouldn't like to travel by. Not much, but I still like it all right.

Review and I might just update another fic. Nod nod, wink wink.


End file.
